


Remember

by m0nstr0us



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nstr0us/pseuds/m0nstr0us
Summary: Akaashi hated to see Bokuto in pain or any sign of sadness, but he lost hope when Bokuto asked a single question."Who are you?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 9





	1. The Call

Akaashi got home early, he was in the kitchen preparing dinner, he wanted to surprise Bokuto with a dinner and maybe watch some movies. He smiled, just imagining the face Bokuto would make when he comes and walks through that door. He took of his apron and put it aside, he put the heat down a little for the food, he went to his shared bedroom that he shares with Bokuto. 

The young couple live at a complex, it was cozy, they had caramel plank woods for walls by the TV and soft grey couches, with a white fuzzy carpet in the middle, with a glass coffee table. The kitchen had white cabinets, that Akaashi has to clean once every two weeks because of how Bokuto's hands can be sticky and leaves fingerprints. Their counters were coffee brown. Akaashi was grabbing the plates out to put the food on. He couldn't stop smiling, he wanted Bokuto to come through the door at that instant and take Akaashi into his embrace. 

Akaashi took the plates to the dining room area, a black marble table with black leather seats, the seats were high. He sat down and waited for Bokuto to busting through the door, annoying their neighbors, but Akaashi wouldn't have cared, he just needed Bokuto. 

It has been an hour since Akaashi put the plates at the table, Akaashi already finished his plate and kept waiting for Bokuto's arrival.

"𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵" Akaashi said, grabbing the other plate and covering it. He kept imagining Bokuto walking through the door, "𝘐'𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘦" Akaashi said to himself making his way to the living room.

He sat on the couch, it took him a minute or so to find a position that was comfortable. Akaashi had a fluffy white throw blanket on him and a bowl of popcorn with a side of Dr. Pepper. 

It's been an 4 hours and Akaashi has watched 3 movies. Akaashi's phone started ringing. Akaashi picked it up, he suspected to hear Kenma's voice. But instead he heard a low voice, telling him to come quick, he had to deal with Bokuto. 

Akaashi got in his car, he was worried sick about Bokuto. 

"𝘒𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶, 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘦" Akaashi said, as he turned his key starting up the engine to the car.


	2. He Arrived

Akaashi was in the car, driving to the hospital when he was getting there he said Bokuto's car, crashed at a pole. Akaashi pulled his car over and ran to the crash site.

"Excuse me sir, you're not allowed to be here"

The officer said. Akaashi looked around trying to spot Bokuto, he saw a guy getting put in one of the police cars, Akaashi walked his way there, pushing the officers out of his way, he just wanted to talk to the man.

"Did you do this?" Akaashi said, his voice cracked, he was going to start cry if the guy said yes, Akaashi took a deep breath and looked the man in the eyes.

The man nodded, Akaashi holded back some of his tears, but some tears still slide down Akaashi's cheek, he gulped and went back into his car and turned on the engine and started driving as fast as he could to the hospital to go to Bokuto. When he finally got there he went to the secretary and asked where Bokuto was, when he finally got Bokuto's room number he saw tall figures standing and sitting, talking to each other. When he got closer he found it out it was Kuroo, Kenma, Atsumu, Sakusa and Hinata. 

"Akaashi you made, we thought that maybe you wanna see Bokuto before we do.." Kuroo said, quickly giving eye contact to Akaashi, then putting his head down. 

"O-ok" Akaashi said, he went slowly to Bokuto's door, he put his hand on the doorknob, he stared back at his friends. "It's bad Akaashi-kun" Atsumu said, his head down low and he looked at Akaashi with glossy eyes. Akaashi nodded and opened the door, he saw Bokuto laying on the hospital bed, with scars and bandages on. Akaashi gulped and went to Bokuto. "Hey Ko?" Akaashi said, he put his hand on Bokuto's hand, he started crying. "Ko, why would you do that to me? Please Ko can you wake up and just... I just want you to hold me in your arms.." Akaashi said, he's tears falling on Bokuto's hand. "At least your breathing..." Akaashi said, he sat on the chair beside the bed, he didn't let go of Bokuto's arm.. He looked at the engagement ring on Bokuto's finger and started to play with it. He smiled and kissed Bokuto's forehead and fell alseep, he'll see if Bokuto is awake after he took a nap, now Akaashi can only rest for a little, knowing that Bokuto is right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried while making this chapter ;(( 
> 
> sorry for the late chapter i had writer's block...


	3. Awoken

Akaashi woke up, the feeling of Bokuto's hand moving from him. He squinted his eyes a bit and fixed his glasses and looked at Bokuto, he had a confused expression on his face, he was sitting slightly on his hospital bed and was examining the male infront of him who had bed hair and a little drool stain in the corner of his mouth. Akaashi titled his head and got a bit worried, he stood up and looked at Bokuto. 

"Bokuto-san it's me. It's me Akaashi." Keiji said. "Or Keiji.." Akaashi looked at Bokuto in the eyes. But Bokuto only titled his head.

Akaashi had fear in his eyes and started sobbing quietly and softly landed in the chair he was sitting on earlier. He had his face cupped in his hands and his glasses was pushed against his face. Bokuto got startled and looked at Akaashi. 

"Are you ok?" Bokuto asked, he looked at Akaashi worried. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with tears in his eyes. He sniffled and wiped his tears. He got up and looked at Bokuto. 

"I'm Keiji Akaashi, you're Kotaro Bokuto. We used to play volleyball with each other in high school. Right now you are playing for the MSBY Jackals." Keiji gulped and holded back the tears. He took out his hand for Bokuto to shake it. Bokuto took his hand and shook it. 

"Hey, what's up with these rings?" Bokuto said, he looked at the his ring finger on his left hand. 

Keiji gulped and looked at the engagement ring and on his left hand and looked at Bokuto with glossy eyes. 

"We promised to wear these rings to represent our friendship and we will never take it off" Keiji said giving a small smile. Bokuto smiled back. 

"Then I won't take it off we promised to never take it off" Bokuto said happily. Keiji smiled weakly and nodded his head. 

"Well I have to go, I'll see you again." Keiji said, he was waving goodbye to Bokuto, his hand was on the doorknob. Bokuto waved back. 

Akaashi left the room and closed the door behind him. He started sobbing and looked at his friends infront of him. Atsumu came up to Akaashi and comforted him. 

"It was bad wasn't it." Atsumu said. He looked at Akaashi. Keiji nodded and Atsumu embraced Akaashi in a hug, rubbing his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making a rlly late chapter a new chapter was supposed come on Valentine's but I had some family business. But I hoped you enjoyed. I keep writing short chapters, but I swear the next time I write a chapter it's gonna be long just be patient with me :<<


End file.
